


Call Me Master (England X Fem Reader Lemon)

by WolfKnox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Call me master, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance, hetalia reader insert, hetalia smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKnox/pseuds/WolfKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Your Name] loses a bet to Alfred so [Your Name] has to be Arthur's maid for a day. Arthur and [your name] have always been at each other's throats but could that lead to sexual tension? Some good o' pent up sexual frustration and confessions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Master (England X Fem Reader Lemon)

“Stupid Alfred…stupid bet...” I mumbled as I carried a cup of tea to Arthur, who was in his private study. I wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for that idiotic hamburger loving American!  
It all started two days ago when I bet my best friend Alfred F. Jones that he couldn’t eat 50 hamburgers in one day, I know Alfred loved hamburgers but 50 in one day!?!   
Is he trying to have a heart attack?! Anyway I lost the bet, Alfred said to me “[Your name]! Now you gotta be Artie’s maid for a day, you got one day to get ready for it!” Arthur and I… have a rather rocky relationship.  
I met Arthur while I was hanging out with my good friend Matthew, poor guy nobody seems to notice him I don’t understand why!  
But at least his boyfriend Gilbert notices him and takes good care of Mattie, because if he didn’t I’d have to break Gilbert down emotionally until he was nothing but an empty shell of a man he used to be.  
But anyway Arthur mistook Matthew for Alfred and started yelling at him to stop being a blood “git”, whatever the hell that means. Then Arthur and I started screaming at each other scaring poor Matthew who just wanted to go watch hockey.  
Ever since Arthur and I meet we’ve been at each others’ throats, screaming and wanting to tear the other to pieces which for some reason made me interested in the handsome tea drinking man, there’s something about him that’s magical.  
So here I am wearing a maid dress that is more uncomfortable than being stuck in an elevator with Francis, good lord that man is creepy!  
He’s always chasing after me whenever he sees me and I’m pretty sure he would get a nosebleed and faint if he saw me wearing this maid dress!  
I always felt a tinge of jealously when Francis would touch, hug, or even talked to Arthur! Arthur was a handsome looking guy… he had that adorable shaggy blonde hair, those beautiful green that I could get lost in for hours, and his accent it was just adorable to listen to!  
But I never showed my true feelings around Arthur terrified of rejection, I was content of being his friend/enemy, I set the cup of tea down onto Arthur’s desk next to his paperwork.  
He smiled and said “Your doing a good job of being a maid [your name] perhaps you should make a career change.” I bite my lip to keep from screaming a string of profanities at him and nodded my head, asking “Anything else you need, eyebrows?”  
He growled at my nickname for him and said “[your name] I thought we discussed this earlier you are to call me Master for the day!” I smirked at his words and said “Of course master eyebrows~”  
The next thing I know I was pinned against the wall with my Arthur’s hands on either side of me caging me in, I was trapped like a fly caught in a spider’s web. I don’t even remember Arthur getting out of his chair! How in the hell did he move so fast?!  
Arthur bent down until his breath tickled my ear and murmured “[Your name]…I thought I made it very clear to call me master… now I guess I have to teach my disobedient maid a lesson.”  
Arthur licked the shell of my ear, then crashed his lips onto mine causing me to gasp out of pure shock. He seized the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, massaging and stroking against my own.  
I shuddered at the feeling of his lips on mine, looks like my fantasy was coming to life! Arthur pinned my wrists above my head with one hand and his free hand was rubbing against my side causing me to moan into his mouth.  
He pulled away from my lips, a long steady string of saliva connecting our lips. My face turned scarlet red and I quickly turned my head, too embarrassed to even face the handsome English man.   
He chuckled at my actions, and gently turned my head back to face him. His lime green stared into my [E/C] with a lustful gaze much like a predator staring down its prey, I started to tremble with anticipation waiting for him to make the next move.   
He quickly began to take off my French maid dress as my body became flushed with red whenever his fingers touched against my skin. My body’s temperature quickly began to rise with each passing minute.  
Once he was finished I meekly mumbled “A-Arthur you’re f-far to dressed for this o-occasion…” He smirked at my words and spoke with a husky tone “Then why don’t you help me out my little maid?”   
I quickly started to take off Arthur’s clothes with my shaky unsteady hands, casually tossing them behind to be scattered across his floor.  
Once his clothes were off and he was in his boxers, he pushed me onto the couch and hungrily crawled on top of me. The feeling of his flesh on mine had my heart pounding and had me craving more.  
He started pepper my neck in kisses until he heard me gasp knowing he had found my weak spot, he bit down onto the sensitive spot on my neck causing me to moan out his name “Oh Arthurrrrrrr!”   
He then proceeded to start to suck on my neck to form a proper love bite, the utter feeling alone caused my inexperienced body to throw head back and scream out Arthur’s name “OH ARTHUR!”  
I felt smirk him against my skin that cheeky bastard I thought to myself, he’s clearly done this before. My [skin color] body was covered in a thin coat of sweat as Arthur proceeded to make his journey downward.  
He quickly removed my bra and wasted no time giving my breasts attention, he started to suck on my [skin color] left nipple while his skilled fingers toyed with right [skin color] nipple.   
He lightly pulled and squeezed my right nipple while he tugged and licked my left sending waves of pleasure throughout my inexperienced [small/large/medium] body.  
After toying with [large/small/medium] breasts he then trailed warm moist kisses down to the hem of my [favorite color] panties, my mind was racing to the point where all I could think about was Arthur and I.  
He then proceeded to lick my soaking wet [favorite color] panties causing me to shiver at the new unfamiliar sensation; Arthur smirked at my reaction and slowly slid my [favorite color] panties off and tossed them behind him without a care in the world.   
Arthur could sense I was nervous about going all the way with him so he said “I’ll give you a sneak peek of what is to come my sweet little maid…”   
He slowly but gently slid his fingers inside of me causing me to squeak at the odd sensation, he looked at me with concern written all of that handsome face of his but nodded giving him the ok to continue his actions.  
He smiled as he gently started to spread his fingers out my hips shifting lightly at the slightly uncomfortable feeling but urged him to continue, once he deemed me lose enough he slowly slid his fingers out of me.  
Once he pulled them out they were covered in my love juices, he then proceeded to lick my juices off his fingers lightly moaning at the taste.   
My face flushed scarlet red as I watched him slowly lick my juices off his fingers; once he was finished he murmured “delicious…”   
I lightly pushed Arthur down against the couch and crawled on top of him, my whole body shivering as my desire for him sky rocketed! I whispered “Arthur let me taste you...”  
Arthur’s cheeks were tinted red when those words registered in his brain; he nodded and let me take control. I slowly made my way down to his boxers that the same color as the flag of the United Kingdom.  
I quickly removed his boxers and stared at his erection standing proudly with wide [eye color] eyes, I bent down to lick the underside of Arthur’s erection causing Arthur to lightly moan.  
I took the tip into my mouth and started to suck on it much like you would a lollipop; Arthur twitched and moaned at my actions.  
I slowly took more into my mouth hoping to please the older British man; he gently placed a hand on the back of my head forcing more into my mouth.  
My [eye color] eyes met his lime green eyes in a lustful gaze as I sloppily sucked on his member, Arthur lightly moaned out [your name] “Ah [Your Name] I can’t take much more of this...”  
I gently wrapped my [skin color] hand around the base of Arthur’s cock, Arthur groaned at the feeling. I gently began to pump him while I sloppily sucked on his member like it was a lollipop, my hand and lips working together to get Arthur to release.  
I just really wanted to taste his sticky white cream I wonder if it will taste sweet or bitter. Arthur gently grabbed handfuls of my hair and he thrusted into my mouth as he released into my mouth, while he screamed out “[Your Name]!!!!!!!!”   
I swallowed most of it while some of it escaped my lips and dripped down my chin, I let out a satisfied moan at the taste of Arthur.   
He tasted very sweet much like honey, it left me wanting more of Arthur’s seed in my stomach. Once he recovered from his orgasm he looked at me with lust filled eyes and purred out “I want to feel how tight my cute little [Your Name] is…”  
I flushed scarlet at those words, I never knew Arthur could be some seductive! He quickly pinned down so he was on top of me; he positioned himself and looked at me for permission.  
I shyly nodded while Arthur slowly entered me; the pain was unbearable I could feel tears running down my [skin color] cheeks as Arthur slowly slid inside. Once he was fully inside he didn’t move a muscle terrified it would intensify the pain I was experiencing, he was such a gentleman.  
As the pain slowly dissolved into pleasure I kissed him, letting him know he could move now. He slowly pulled out until the tip was just in then slamming back inside, my [large/small/medium] body quaked with the amount of pleasure that I was experiencing while I screamed out “OH ARTHUR!”  
He smirked at my reaction and repeated his actions, this was something I could get used a nice slow but powerful pace! I wrapped my [skin tone] arms around Arthur neck pulling him closer to me; the feeling of his skin on mine was absolutely divine!  
I noticed that Arthur began to lose his slow but powerful pace and his thrusts becoming more frequent and unsteady. He must be close I thought to myself, I felt fire pooling low in abdomen as my body racked with pleasure.  
Arthur moaned a mixture of curse words and my name as he came inside of me, filling me with his sticky white seed. Arthur panted taking in greedy gulps of air, trying to recover from his intense orgasm.   
I dug my nails into Arthur’s back while body shook with pleasure, I screamed out “OH ARTHUR!” Time slowed as I my orgasm spread shockwaves of pleasure through my [Large/Small/Medium] body.  
My [hair color] hair sticky to my forehead as my I started to come down from orgasm, my [eye color] eyes met Arthur’s lime green eyes in a loving gaze.   
Arthur placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and whispered “You know [your name] I’ve always felt an odd attraction towards you and I thought this was the best way to confess… I love you [your name]. Please be my maid?”  
My cheeks heated up to the point where I could make a strawberry jealous, I shyly nodded my head and murmured “You bloody git… I love you too and of course I’ll be your maid if you be my master.”  
Arthur grinned with delight and passionately kissed me whispering “You called me master…keep doing that you’ll earn a special treat [your name.”  
I smirked with mischief in my eyes and leaned up to the point where my breath tickled Arthur’s ear and I whispered “Yes master eyebrows…whatever you say I’m yours.”   
Arthur smirked with desire in his eyes and said in a husky tone “Call me master…” Oh this was going to be a long day I thought to myself as we begun round 2, what can I say? I can get enough of that sexy British man, he’s master after all.


End file.
